


We Want War

by thegalaxyisinhermind (trina97)



Series: Revival [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Multi, a lot of people die, everyone goes dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trina97/pseuds/thegalaxyisinhermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be an easy mission for the Originals; break the curse, kidnap the doppelganger, and get out. Unfortunately, with a Bennett witch against them and two suicidal brothers that are determined to give their lives for the doppelganger, it becomes much more complicated than that. Plus, dear daddy shows up. </p><p>The Originals hated deviating from their plan. </p><p>(AU after season 2 with slight- a lot- of timeline and history changes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Want War

It was shortly after leaving Mystic Falls that Klaus found Katherine. At first she felt a moment of sadness for the vampires that she killed in order to protect herself but it was only a moment, for then she was too occupied trying to find a way to protect herself. Klaus swore not to kill her immediately; he wanted to torture her a bit first. Kol, the youngest brother that Katherine had not previously met, was gleeful at his brother’s decision. He offered his help and Klaus’s choice of weapons from his collection, but Klaus turned down his brother’s offer. Instead he chose to only use a knife and wood.

There was around twenty years of screams before Elijah caught up with the group. “You know, brother, there is a better use for her,” Elijah told Klaus as he observed him drag the knife down Katherine’s leg and insert wooden flakes inside it before it healed.

“And what would that be?”  Klaus asked absentmindedly as he continued his work.

“She managed to evade you for around 400 years, which is 400 more than anyone else. Those are talents that could be valuable to us.” 

Klaus put down the knife and Katherine held her breath, “I’m listening,”

“Please don’t,” Rebekah interrupted, “He’s still in love with her and will say anything to save her,”

“Maybe so,” Kol said as he came into the room, “But it doesn’t mean he’s wrong. There has been no one else in the history of ever that has managed to escape us as she has. If we have her work for us then we still can keep her close to torture when we decide to.” 

Elijah’s face tightened up at the word torture but he released it quickly, and nodded in agreement. Rebekah scoffed, “She’s a bloody doppelganger; this is the worst idea any of you have ever had.”

Klaus’s face lit up at Rebekah’s disapproval, “Well, I guess I better take the wood shards out then. Ready to be cut open again, little Katerina?”

Katherine smiled at him, “It’s just like what I did to Shirley,” Elijah’s eyebrows rose and Klaus plunged the knife into her leg up to the hilt and pulled it down her leg, exposing bone and muscle.

“I hope that won’t leave any permanent deformities, Katerina. I’m sure you wouldn’t want to end up looking like Shirley.”

Katherine refused to show any pain at Klaus’s treatment, “I thought you told Shirley that she would be the most beautiful woman in the world no matter what happened to her.”

Elijah caught the knife before Klaus could give her face the same treatment as her leg. “She was my plaything,” Klaus growled at Katherine. He stood up and dusted off his jacket, “I suppose you will just have to act as a replacement. Kol, help our new little spy get the wood out of her.” Klaus turned on his heel and left the room. Katherine smirked; at least she could affect him a little bit.  

 

Her first job was easy enough, take down some vampires that were plotting against the Originals. Even when she was on the run, Katherine had never been so stupid to try to do so. Anyone finds out about it and you are dead. Besides, its messy business, no one knows for sure how to kill them and asking the witches would be a fatal mistake. For some reason, they all seemed to be loyal to them.

It was actually pretty fun for Katherine. Locating the vampires, gaining their trust, and then turning them over to face their painful deaths, it was easy and if this proved her loyalty, then she would do this for a hundred vampires. Easy.

That was until Stefan and Damon Salvatore were discovered to be plotting against Klaus. Apparently history was always destined to repeat itself and they fell in love with the new human doppelganger. Klaus looked absolutely gleeful when he told her the news, and gave this assignment to her. “Secure the people for the sacrifice, and sabotage any plans that the Salvatore’s have. Rebekah has requested that Stefan is not too hurt, I’m afraid she still holds a torch for him,” Klaus paused to make a big show of rolling his eyes, “But inflict as much pain as you wish on the elder Salvatore.”

It was almost a conflict of interest for her. Almost. Katherine might have been infatuated with the Salvatore brothers, but her self-preservation instincts cancelled out any fondness that Katherine had left for her brothers. And their obsession with the newest doppelganger made her a little jealous. Katherine Pierce does not respond to jealousy well, so her rational solution for dealing with it? Absolutely ruining their “little Mystic Falls family”.

The first step was Elena’s secret father. Then the self-centered blonde. Then the aunt. She secured the werewolf sacrifice; actually she had three, just in case. Apparently she needed to be “controlled” or “killed” but linking herself to Elena was a brilliant idea, until she got stuck in the tomb. Elijah took over then. Although it was all Katherine’s plan and she would like credit for it, please.

Katherine was glad when Klaus rolled into town. Now she could pretend to be compelled to stay in that apartment. It was boring with Elijah daggered or having him out helping the Mystic Falls gang. She would never admit it but sometimes she got concerned. He didn’t even stop to say hi, a fact that Rebekah loved to point out until Katherine pointed out that he had not stopped by to see her either. It was the doppelganger that was troubling her, she defended. “If you remember, he was quite fond of me when I was human, even going so far as to find a way to try to save me.” Katherine smirked at the expression on Rebekah’s face, “And as you said ‘All us doppelgangers are the same’, so who’s to say he will not try to help _Elena_ ”

Klaus considered her words, while Rebekah defended her brother (“He choose the right side in the end, if you remember _Katerina_.”).

Turns out that Elijah did develop a soft spot for the human doppelganger (“See this is why we don’t send Elijah to do anything involving the doppelgangers.” Kol complained, “He just ends up falling in love with them and wrecking our plans”). She was a little offended that Elijah used the potion that he made for her on Elena, but she supposed one good thing happened from it-

 

“Oh my god! Elijah if you have to get with a doppelganger then just get with Katherine already! At least she’s bearable and won’t try to kill us every chance she gets” Rebekah exclaimed the night after the sacrifice.

“It’s not just because Elena was a doppelganger-“ 

“Oh save it Elijah, it’s just because she reminded you of your sweet little Katerina. Guess what! You can still have her instead of Tatia 3.0.” Kol put in his opinion.      

“Klaus-“

“Would be very glad if you stopped falling for doppelgangers. But if you must, I agree that Katerina is the lesser of two evils, you would have my tolerance. Besides, Elena already has the Salvatore brothers flaunting over her, do you really want to get into a love triangle with baby vampires?” Klaus quirked an eyebrow.

If it was up to Elijah, that would have been the start of something great, but Katherine was much more dignified than that. She still did love Elijah, but she refused to be his fall back, his second-choice, if they were going to get together, it would be on her terms. He could wait for her this time. While Katherine would be extremely pleased if her boy drama was her biggest problem, Klaus decided that his drama was infinitely more important.\

 

 “Why do we even need hybrids?” Rebekah complained when her brother first brought up his cross-country adventure to turn werewolves into his own personal hybrid army. 

“We don’t” Kol responded from his spot on the couch, “Nik just doesn’t want to feel like the only freak of nature. He doesn’t understand that no matter what werewolf he turns, it will not be an equivalent to what happened to us. We are the Old Ones; we are always alone and above everyone else,”

“I would shut your mouth before I dagger you,” Klaus growled out.

“Hm, so you become a hybrid and you decide that you no longer need us to survive? I still don’t think you are quite strong enough to take him alone without a weapon, Nik” Kol stood up and moved as if he were to exit the room, but instead he stopped next to Klaus and whispered in his ear, “Besides I don’t think he would appreciate you killing another one of his relatives,”

Klaus threw his hand into his brother’s chest cavity and got a deadly look on his face, “This won’t kill you, but it will hurt,”

Kol shrugged and moved backwards, “I could use a break from all this drama anyway,” he retorted before his body fell to the floor.

Elijah sighed, this was only one of the many time throughout the years that he had to deal with his brothers’ theatrics, “Rebekah can you get the blood bags?”

“I’m okay with leaving him like that for a few days,” Kol would eventually come back to life; the blood just spread up the process. Klaus ended up taking Kol on his “road trip” (Elijah had to confiscate the daggers that Klaus tried to bring). Katherine actually mourned the loss; she complained about “the fun Original” leaving until Rebekah threatened her with a stake (Elijah had to actually jump in front of her to prevent his sister from killing her). 

 

So instead, Katherine developed her own daily habit of messing with the people of Mystic Falls. She perfected her Elena impressions so that even the Salvatore brothers could not tell the difference between them- eventually she took pity on their poor psyche and moved onto other games. Since the invite into the Gilbert house still hadn’t been revoked- which was really foolish of them, Katherine also enjoyed making Elena’s room look like a murder scene- especially when she knew Damon or Stefan were coming over. Maybe it was jealousy, but Elena was her favorite target.  

But sadly it could not stay that way forever, according to Elijah; Klaus had work for her to do, because dating a werewolf once definitely means that you know where all the major packs were. Elijah also made a “no fucking with the supernatural of Mystic Falls” rule (she was paraphrasing, Elijah would never say fucking). The Originals left in Mystic Falls really were killjoys. Katherine was smart however, technically Matty Blue- Eyes and Baby Gilbert were not supernatural; they were fair game. They became some of her favorite targets; just by the way it pissed off Elena. Drinking at the Grill was fun, and she built up a rapport with each of them. Despite the fact that either of them would kill her in an instant, she liked to think that they were “frenemies”.

Elena contacted Elijah about it (Katherine was starting to think that she got off on ruining her fun) and unfortunately, Elijah caught her in a position that did not exactly help her case.

 

She would not call the man she had pressed up against the wall a “victim”. Katherine was not interested in taking people that did not come with her willingly (Katherine was not interested in taking men that did not feed her egoistical vision of herself as the most desirable women in the world), in fact, he even knew she was a vampire (“He was from one of those blood slut clubs ‘Lijah, he wanted it”). She doubted Elijah saw it that way when he roughly tore her from the man’s neck. He actually hissed at her, fangs and all. Unfortunately, that made Katherine sure that she had gotten under his skin enough for this to be fun.

 She let her fangs retract and smiled at him; Elijah mirrored her actions, minus the smile. “It’s good to know you still have those. I was starting to get worried.” Katherine turned her back and started to swash away, slowly, giving him enough time to react to her comment.

 He did not disappoint. Elijah flashed in front of her, “Do not mistake me for a neutered puppy, Katerina.”

 Well, you are taking orders from Elena,” Katherine said as she maneuvered around him, “That makes you comparable to the Salvatores’ and it does not get much more fangless than that,” Elijah was speechless for a moment, but Katherine’s smirk took him out of his shock. He threw her against the wall and moved her hand to touch his face. Katherine felt as the veins developed under his eyes and saw his canines elongate.“That’s the spirit,” she muttered and Elijah pulled back.

 “Careful, Katerina.” He warned, “I am not the Salvatores’ that you mistakenly compared me to; I will not play your games,”

 Katherine stepped forward and moved her hands to his chest, “But they’re so much more fun than just listening to Elena,”

 “I do not listen to the rules of a high schooler,”

 “Really? Then why isn’t this town ashes to ashes yet?” Katherine challenged.

 “I am not a pyromaniac like you or Kol,”

 “I know.” Katherine was pressed up against Elijah, “But usually you let us have free reign to demolish a town once it’s outlived its purpose. Why? What other reason is there besides the fact that my little doppelganger lives here?”

 “Once I say so, you may have free reign over Mystic Falls, but until then, I’ve decided all of your interactions with the citizens of Mystic Falls must be preapproved by me.” Elijah stepped away from Katherine and left her alone in the hallway. Katherine sighed in exasperation, and decided to change her game a little bit: “How far can I push Elijah until he cracks?” 

 Matt’s mother did not live in Mystic Falls anymore, so when she randomly stopped by, Katherine was able to interact with her and gain entry to the Donovan house (the caused a “no pretending to be Elena Gilbert” rule). But Elijah did not say that she could not use her entry to mess things up without interacting with the citizens. Katherine knew that Baby Gilbert was talking with his dead ex-girlfriends (she did say that she was frenemies with him), so she might have wrote a few messages hidden in his room signed “Love Vicky”. Needless to say, she sprung quite a few “Kill Katherine” plots, much to her continued amusement. Elijah did not share Katherine’s amusement, and after the fifth “Save Katherine” mission that he had to go on, he tried to give her the lecture.

 

“I tried to give you a set of rules to keep you out of trouble, but instead you choose to break all of them-“

“Technically, I did not break any of them, you just left too many loopholes open,”

 “You are as bad as Kol and you are a tenth of his age. I do not understand how you manage it, or really the appeal of it,”

 “Come on, Elijah. You never decided to do mess with people, just to fuck with them?”

 “I prefer a more straight-forward method of torture, Katerina.”

 Katherine pouted, “I wouldn’t call it that. I warned them when I got to town,”

 “What did you warn them?”

 “Game On,” Elijah recognized the phrase instantly.

 “And no rules right? It is always no rules with you.” Elijah muttered the last part.

 Katherine turned away from Elijah and started to walk towards the doorway, “You should be flattered, ‘Lijah, I listened to some rules for you. They did make the game a bit more challenging.”

 “They were not supposed to challenge you; they were supposed to stop the game,”

 Katherine turned around and stopped at the doorway, “Sometimes I have a one-track mind. I can only keep up one game at once; maybe if you decided to play with me then I wouldn’t have to play with them.”

 “We both know that that isn’t true, and as I told you before, I refuse to play your games,”

 “You did once before,”

 “Those games were not as harmful,” Elijah retorted.

 “They were childish. I find it interesting that an Original like you would rather play a child’s game than my new and improved version,” She decided to ignore that this new (and improved) version was based off the game that she played for five hundred years with his brother. Elijah didn’t and his face softened slightly.

 “I wish that you did not have to,” He said softly.

 Katherine’s eyes hardened in response, “I don’t. I like this game now, and its way better than being dead.”

 Elijah opened his mouth to protest, he would have saved her, she wouldn’t have died, but she was already gone. If it sounded like bullshit to his own ears, then how could expect Katherine to believe it? 

 

 “We need to procure the Bennett witch, Katerina?”

 “I thought I was not allowed to have any interactions with anyone in Mystic Falls?"

 “This interaction is pre-approved.” A smirk formed on Katherine’s lips and Elijah wished that there was any other way to do this. He had to admit, Katherine was efficient in situations like these, within three hours of giving her the assignment, she was back with the Bonnie Bennett. “Why is Ms. Bennett unconscious?”

 Katherine rolled her eyes, “Come on, did you really think she would come willingly? Chloroform is a great kidnapping tool,”

 “May I ask what happened?”

 “Well, I got her father to reveal where she was. She was at the library with Elena and Caroline, apparently they still think that life will go back to normal and it is worthwhile to do their schoolwork? So I broke Vampire Barbie’s neck and chloroformed Elena and Bonnie. Oh, don’t look so worried, they’ll wake up fine in a few hours. I was even nice enough to drop Elena at the Salvatore’s doorstep.”

 Bonnie woke up, confused and distorted. She tried her little mirage trick first, but like when she first tried it on Katherine, it had no effect. “Sorry, doll, you lost your touch,” Now panicked, Bonnie tried to run. It was Rebekah who appeared in front of her.

 “I would really prefer if you did not try to run, it would really just be easier to get this over with,”

Next, came the brave act, “What do you want?”

 “Niklaus is having some trouble creating hybrids and requested your help,” All the girls in the room rolled their eyes at that, Klaus did not request, he demanded.

 Bonnie scoffed, “Why in the world would I help Klaus?”

 “Because when people refuse to help Nik, it tends to end very violently for them,”

 “Rebekah.” Elijah said in warning, “Ms. Bennett, I am sorry but you do not have much of a choice. We can provide you with a room, clothes and food while you reconsider.” Bonnie’s face melted into shock, they couldn’t be serious! Elijah glanced down at his phone, “It appears that your friends have noticed your absence. Hello,”

 “You have our witch,” Damon’s voice came through the speaker, “We want her back,”

 “Of course,” Damon gaped at the phone from the other side; it could not have been that simple, “We will be happy to set her free after she does a favor for us. Do not worry; it is just simple research and she will not be harmed,” He knew it was too good to be true.

 “Yeah, I don’t think so. See she’s not really up to being borrowed,” Damon spoke into a dead line, as Elijah had already hung up.

 

 Bonnie was more stubborn than the Originals gave her credit for, but she could not hold out forever. And Kol was always very good at getting what he wanted from people-

 

“What is this place?” Bonnie said with all her fake confidence intact, “And why did you bring me here?”

 “This, darling,” Kol did a big sweeping motion with his hand, “Is my personal collection of weapons that I have collected over the centuries.” Bonnie sharply inhaled and Kol faintly smiled at the sound. “You see, I always knew that these would come in handy at some point. Nik and Rebekah always thought that weaponry would improve as the years went on, but I knew better. Although the power of the weapons where increasing, the pain and agony that came with them was decreasing. These are mostly from the middle ages,” Kol strolled up to a certain section of his collection, “You see, I’ll always have a soft spot for those years. Back then, all you had to do to get permission to torture somebody was to accuse them of being like you are. Same with the Spanish Inquisition, you just had to accuse somebody of being a non-believer. Now, you would get arrested for the things that you had such easy access to back then. There’s a funny thing about humanity, little witch, the less you give them, the more they will come up with. They didn’t have the access to the resources that you have today, but their methods of killing were so much more creative and fun.

 “All of these, after all, were just made with metal, wood, and simple mechanics, with all the computers and technology that you have now, you would think that the devices would have improved exponentially…”

 “Maybe we have just gotten less brutish as a society,” Bonnie snapped at him. Some of the devices that he had made her very uncomfortable (and quite frankly scared); she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

 Kol heard her heartbeat quicken and his smile widened, “I apologize for the appearance of some of these. I swear,” Kol held his hand up, “I bought most of this collection for prosperity’s sake, but once I had my hands on them, sometimes they just proved too tempting. One of my favorite activities during that time was to use one of the spikey ones to get them all bloody before pulling them off of it right before they died and licking all the fresh blood off of their body then finishing them off. Nik didn’t understand it. He didn’t understand the point of torturing humans before eating them; he liked to keep his torture and food separate. I will admit, I understand it somewhat, humans taste better when they are stronger and…” Kol trailed off as he walked over to one of the smaller tables in the back and holding up a smaller device, “This one was one of my favorite for finishing them off, Bon-Bon!” He smiled at her. “It was brutal. You inserted this end into somebody’s mouth, or any opening, and then expended these pongs,” Kol held one of them and pulled back, “And expanded it. All their bones would break, be displaced, and they would practically explode.”

 Kol smirked at Bonnie’s reaction, “Oh, don’t worry darling, I wouldn’t use this on you. As I was saying before, Nik liked to keep his torture and food separate because he found it much more fun to torture supernatural creatures. They had kick, they could fight back and had a better chance of surviving, Nik likes challenges. But I always had a soft spot for witches and their kin, so I contented myself to plain humans. Rebekah never liked to get her hands dirty so she would sit around and watch Nik and I work. Of course, all hell would break lose if you got blood on her dress.” Kol chuckled, “You haven’t met many vampires from before the middle ages, right?”

 Bonnie glared at Kol without responding, “I didn’t think so.” Kol continued as if she answered, “We weren’t the best rulers during that time, I admit. Unfortunately, that had the side effect of having to kill a lot of our older friends; we couldn’t have them spreading rumors about us and undermining our rule. The only ones who survived were the most sadistic that did not have any problem with our actions. Or those who were exceptionally loyal or favored,” Kol continued to muse, “The sadistic ones were really fun.”

 Kol suddenly appeared behind Bonnie, who started to scoot closer to the door while he was talking, slung an arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to one of the tables, ignoring her struggles to break free. “Choose your favorite!” He demanded, “I need to kill somebody and I decided that since it is one of your friends, you should have some input into how they die.” All the color drained from Bonnie’s face and she did not respond. “Having trouble deciding, darling? Here, I can offer some explanations for the devices to help speed up your decision. This one is great for mental and physical torture. It was so popular that it starred in one of Poe’s stories,” Kol imitated the voice of a sports commentator, “What it does is-“

 “Who?” Bonnie asked quietly.

 “Tyler, the baby wolf,” Kol smirked at her, “Does that influence your decision at all?”

 “I’m not going to let you kill him,” Bonnie snarled at Kol.

 He laughed loudly, “Oh! You’re a cute little firecracker, aren’t you? You can’t stop us, little witch, but you can help make it less painful for him.”

 Bonnie nodded, “I’ll do it,”

 “Great!” Kol grabbed one of the devices of the table, “I’ll still bringing this to insure your corporation. Do you want to know what it will do if you don’t ahead to our directions?”

 "That’s not necessary,” Bonnie said and lifted her chin up slightly. “I’ll need candles and-“

 “An Ouija Board? Darling, witches are my specialty. I know what communicating with the dead entitles.” Kol smiled, “I already have a room all prepared for you.”

 

 A day later, Bonnie emerged from her borrowed room. “The original witch spoke to me-“

 “Oh goodie,” Kol cocked his head, “Maybe my hostile brother will let you go then, little witch,”

 “You know, you could get information from me much sooner if you stopped interrupting me,” Bonnie snapped back.

 “I changed my mind,” Kol stood up, “I wanna keep her, Nik, she has teeth.”

 “She says you have to kill Elena,” She rushed out, “I told you your information, I’m not going to let you kill her. Now let me go.”

 “No, no, no” Klaus chided, “Our friends are coming now, we just need you as a hostage a little bit longer.”

 Bonnie opened her mouth to protest, but a rag wrapped around it and she slumped over, “I told you the chloroform is a useful trick.” Katherine said from behind the girl. Kol tipped his head in acknowledge meant and Rebekah muttered about pigs being useful for once. Katherine smirked at them, until she caught sight of the Salvatore brothers standing in the doorway.

 Their eyes went up to Katherine, down to Bonnie’s limp body, and then scanned the rest of the room.

 “Ah, the Salvatore brothers, very nice to see you again, did you bring the lovely Elena with you? It turns out that I need to kill your dear doppelganger.”  

 

And that was when all hell broke loose.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it so far! I will update this story every other Monday. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
